Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)
Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle is the The Wiggles' 10th TV Series, which premiered on September 23, 2017 on Treehouse TV in Canada, and on October 9th, 2017 on Universal Kids' Sprout block in the USA and it aired on ABC Kids on January 26th 2018. It is the first series since Wiggle and Learn to be 22-minutes in length, and the first series with the current generation to be this length. Episodes # Hello, Everyone # Bow Mobile to the Rescue! # Wiggly Radio # No Fleas Please! # The Wiggly Races # The Singing Barbers # A Wiggly Wedding # Dancing is So Much Fun # Numerals Are Nice # Yummy in My Tummy # Waltzing Matilda # Rock And Roll Preschool # Hot Potato # The Wiggly Opera # Clap Your Hands # Feather Fun! # Fly Through the Sky # Pigtail Polka # Soccer Fun # Dance With Emma # Enthusiasm # Simon Says # Henry Saves The Day # Dorothy's Tea Party # The Wiggly Plane # Do The Twist! Songs Note: Songs are listed in no particular order. Gallery Intro File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)1.png|A ferris wheel File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)2.png|Emma File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)3.png|Lachy File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)4.png|Simon File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)5.png|Anthony File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)6.png|Captain Feathersword File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)7.png|Dorothy File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)8.png|Henry File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)9.png|Wags File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!(song)10.png|The Wiggly Group File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!.png Outro File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits1.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits2.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits3.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits4.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits5.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits6.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits7.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits8.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits9.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endcredits10.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!endboard.png| Behind the Scenes File:Dance,Dance!(2017)BehindtheScenes.png|"Dance, Dance!" File:Dance,Dance!(2017)BehindtheScenes2.png|Wags dancing in Uluru File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)BehindtheScenes.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes4.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes in Uluru File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes5.png|Anthony and Lachy in Uluru File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes6.png|Lachy wearing a derby File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes7.png|Anthony wearing a derby File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes8.png|Anthony wearing a derby on his foot File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes9.png|Emma hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes10.png|Lachy hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes11.png|Anthony hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes12.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:PlaytheBassGuitarBehindtheScenes.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|Jamaaladeen and Anthony playing the guitars File:HighRoadtoLinton(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes.png|"High Road to Linton" File:TheShimmieShake(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:TheShimmieShake(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|"The Shimmie Shake" File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesBehindtheScenes.png|Emma, Anthony, and Captain File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes1.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" File:I'llTellMeMa(TVSeries10)BehindtheScenes2.png|"I'll Tell Me Ma" Promo Photos PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Paul and Jeff YummyCanadaSyrup(FutureVersion)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Yummy Canada Syrup" File:TheWigglesataCourtroom.png|The Wiggles at a courtroom File:DominicataCourtroom.jpg|Dominic at a courtroom AnthonyandWagsinUluru.jpg|Anthony and Wags FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Emma,CaptainandLachyinUluru.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru Emma,CaptainandLachyinUluru2.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)Promo1.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar(FutureVersion)Promo2.jpg|Caterina in Uluru Th (17).jpg|The Wiggles in a white promo Wiggles2017.jpg|"Big Red Car" 22047818_10155969354362018_1354202022080991903_o.jpg|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" 22550409_10156027169342018_8671275886456619487_o.jpg|Lachy sleeping in a promo picture 22498857_10156027250322018_8617789236209604421_o.jpg|Emma and the Bow Mobile in a promo picture Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle_homepage slider.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture WIggle Wiggle Wiggle_web.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture BigRedCar(2017).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" WWW_PromoB_2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture 20525869_1064288840374746_5095656062648848946_n.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" 20525731_1064288837041413_8971559781988534515_n.jpg|"Coulter" 20525274_1064288880374742_7747002553328659461_n.jpg|"Coulters Candy" 20430080 1064288997041397 6318044076075789252 n.jpg|Emma Filming in Guildford! 14615821_1828040357417234_7121678046521030350_o.jpg|"Springtime" 20883001_1981988965355705_8660534769954918391_n.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" 20934044_1981711528716782_7022618720762268149_o.jpg|Emma irish dancing 14358961_863209880482644_564775663126150275_n.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" 14517432_863209873815978_8090162149655351807_n.jpg|"Play the Bass Guitar" 14479637_863209870482645_3963843864137017101_n.jpg|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePropeller!Series10Promo.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" File:BrushYourPet'sHairLittleWigglesPromo.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" (Little Wiggles) File:LachyCooking.jpg|Lachy cooking 26815328_10156296766247018_4848329914838910775_n.jpg|Emma and The Singing Barbers 26907310 10156300058837018 1131250083273768587 n.jpg|Anthony.Koady,Jake and Tim 26904468_10156302282302018_3604785873892028127_n.jpg|Emma in the Bow Mobile 27173500_1163007167169579_4631457046043470241_o.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Fairies 27332279_1800468859977746_1850723381350501886_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 27067352_1759551004095161_1696813775321315697_n.jpg|Simon and Lucia Field 27545590_10156328335677018_1473077562828052310_n.jpg|Simon and Chef Ryan Trivia * This series premiered on Treehouse in Canada, with little announcement before airing. * Songs from several existing albums are used, but with new music videos. There are also new recordings of classic Wiggles songs (such as Henry's Dance), and concert footage recorded at various locations (including outside the Sydney Opera House on Australia Day). *Some footage used in this TV Series dates as far back as 2015 (such as concert clips from the Big Show! & CinderEmma Tour), though it was primarily filmed in late-2016 to early-2017. *Carnival of the Animals exists as a recurring segment. *The Little Wiggles returns as a segment, with Maria and Antonio Field returning as Little Emma and Little Anthony from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra. *Wigglehouse's interior is very different from Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, though the exterior remains the same, the Wigglehouse at Dreamworld. *This TV Series marks the debut of the Bowmobile. Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:New Wiggles Category:2018